England's Mistake 2
by KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: England doesn't make any mistakes this time. This time, he plans to help 2 certain people. Japan and China have been rather... distant as of late. So, will England's spell help the two, or rip them apart more? (Read "England's Mistake" before reading this, and afterwards move onto "England's Mistake 3")
1. Why- aru!

_Ok! England's Mistake 2! What a way we have came. Now, for those that have read this from the start, I know you're probably confused. I decided to split the story up so it's easier to read and keep your spot. So, yeah._

_I own nothing but the story line_

**"Why won't you listen to me -aru! I've tried everything -aru! Why do you hate me so -aru! Why do you ignore me -aru! Was I a bad parent -aru? Why did you do such terrible things -aru!"**

China had no clue HOW they got on this topic…or how he steered the topic this way…But now China was standing up, yelling down at Japan, how merely stared at him calmly… Why was Japan so cruel! Didn't he raise him right?!

"I raised you to be sturdy and strong -aru! But why are you so cruel to me, what did I do wrong -aru!"

Japan didn't say a word. This silence was just killing China, so he ran. He ran out of his house and down the street, forgetting to slip on his wooden sandals. He just ran into the fields of rice behind his house. He could hide here easily…So he did. He found a spot then pulled his knees up to his chest, sobbing…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"England…What are you doing?"

"Shh, France. I decided to help people... So…." England sighed, pushing his hair out of his face before flipping through the pages of his black book. "You saw how you and me being children helped us improve our relationship…Bloody hell, me and America don't fight that much even more!"

France chuckled and nodded.

They were both on the roof of Chinas house. France had woken up with England barging into his room, yelling about going to do great deeds… But when England dragged France up on Chinas roof he had no clue what was going on… But now it was clear. England was going to use his magic to try to help others…

England found a page in the very back that had something written in. England smiled and started to mutter the spell, his hand raised and towards the rice field. As the sun completely set there was a puff of red and gold smoke.

A child China was asleep on the ground, wearing long red gold robes that went down to his feet. He had no shoes. His hair was out of his pony tail as well. He was lightly suckling on his thumb as he slept, not a care in the world.

England smiled and grabs Frances hands, pulling him off the roof, deciding he'll check on them once in a while…

_Well there you go! Chapter 1 of England's Mistake 2!_


	2. Stormy Night

_Chapter 2! I'm so excited! Adding in a song in this so yeah!_

_( )_ _/watch?v=_tDFsqYe-W0_

_I own nothing but the story line_

Japan stood up and walked out the back door, staring into the rice fields. He saw China run into them… But that was hours ago. Now the sun was rising and China has not returned… Why was China so upset? He only came over for some tea and this happened…

Japan sighed, slipping on his own wooden sandals and walked out. Who knows, maybe China twisted his ankle in these fields….

He calmly started to walk through the fields, calmly glancing side to side. It was rally dark out and hard to see…

Just then he was knocked over as something hit him from behind. Japan, by instinct got up, turned on his heel and hit whatever tackled him; normally he would pull out a sword, but seeing as he doesn't have it…

There was silence as Japan stared at the now red cheek of a child China…

China stared, eyes wide. It seem to take a moment for him to realize he was hit, but when he did he started to cry loudly, tears streaming down his face.

Japan, like most others panicked, quickly muttering soothing words and picked China up, cradling him in his arms. England must have done this, but why!

"I'm sorry… Child China? Please don't cry, shhh, shhh!" Japan walked back to the house, still trying to calm the child down. Why won't he stop crying! He set the child on the floor, rubbing his temples.

"You're being too loud, hush or else I will do things I do not want to do!"

The crying stopped. Oh, so a sturdy voice stopped him? Japan was just about to ask why he was so tiny, but China got up and walked across the room, grabbing his huge Hello Kitty doll.

It was bigger than him, but he tried to carry it back to his spot, though he kept stepping on the kitties dress and tripping. Japan calmly watched China struggle to pull the doll along. Sometimes it's best to let a child do things on his own…

Then again…When Japan was a child China was so kind, always with Japan and helping him with anything he needed.

Japan sighed, walking over and taking the toy from China. Before China could cry about his toy being taken away Japan picked China up, carrying them through the house and into the guest bedroom. It had the only crib in the house…

Japan set the doll and China into it. He also unlocked the wheels on the bottom of each leg and pushed the crib out and into his room. Even after all these years Japan had his very own room.

Japan sighed, locking the wheels once he got to crib where he wanted in his room. He'll just have to deal with this like how America and Canada put up with their two 'children'.

Japan was about to settle into his bed with a strike of lightning pieced the sky. The house shook with the sound of thunder. Just like that rain poured down from the sky, the wind blew, making the windows rattle and shake.

So unkind. At the sound of the thunder China started to cry once more, his Hello Kitty doll forgotten at his feet as he stood up, hands up, reaching towards Japan.

In a matter of minutes China had already bonded with Japan, just like that. Maybe it was natural for china to bond with someone? Did he have anyone to bond with when he was a child?

Japan walked over to the crib, picking the child up carefully. China cried, barring his face in Japans kimono. Japan gently rocked China while walking back to his bed.

"If I sing, you go to sleep. Understand?" Japan had no clue why he said it, but when he was a child China always sang to him...Maybe the music will calm the child? Japan tucked China into the big bed, laying beside him.

_Little child, be not afraid__  
__The rain pounds harsh against the glass__  
__Like an unwanted stranger__  
__There is no danger__  
__I am here tonight_

_Little child__  
__Be not afraid__  
__Though thunder explodes__  
__And lightning flash__  
__Illuminates your tearstained face__  
__I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know__  
__That nature is so__  
__This same rain that draws you near me__  
__Falls on rivers and land__  
__And forests and sand__  
__Makes the beautiful world that you see__  
__In the morning_

_Little child__  
__Be not afraid__  
__The storm clouds mask your beloved moon__  
__And its candlelight beams__  
__Still keep pleasant dreams__  
__I am here tonight_

_Little child__  
__Be not afraid__  
__The wind makes creatures of our trees__  
__And the branches to hands__  
__They're not real, understand__  
__And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know__  
__That nature is so__  
__This same rain that draws you near me__  
__Falls on rivers and land__  
__And forest and sand__  
__Makes the beautiful world that you see__  
__In the morning_

_For you know, once even I__  
__Was a little child__  
__And I was afraid__  
__But a gentle someone always came__  
__To dry all my tears__  
__Trade sweet sleep for fears__  
__And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown__  
__And these years have shown__  
__Rain's a part of how life goes__  
__But it's dark and it's late__  
__So I'll hold you and wait__  
__'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know__  
__That nature is so__  
__This same rain that draws you near me__  
__Falls on rivers and land__  
__And forests and sand__  
__Makes the beautiful world that you see__  
__In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning__  
__The rain will be gone in the morning__  
__But I'll still be here in the morning_

Finally China let his eyes shut, no longer crying. He stopped crying the instant Japan started to sing, and just managed to keep his eyes open throughout the whole song.

Japan smiled, letting his eyes shut as well, falling into a light sleep. Though he promised to himself to never, EVER, sing again.

.-.-.-.-.

England smiled brightly, peaking through the window to see the two asleep.

"It worked France! Canada, France, America come look!" America and the others walked over to the window, peaking in.

"Dudes would you look at that, England that storm you made was awesome!"

"I thought to storm was too much… But it worked well, good job England." Canada smiled, ruffling England's hair playfully.

England rolled his eyes and looked to France, smirking.

"I TOLD you this would work. You said the storm will do nothing."

"Ah, I was proven wrong… Hm, but we should leave these two alone for now on, no? I think they can do well on their own."

America then picked up all 3 of them, quickly running to their car, seeing how they were soaked to the bone now.


	3. China Just Stop!

_Ok, chapter 3! YAY!_

_I own nothing but the story line_

"China-san please don't… Look if you could just…China-san don't do that!"

Crash.

Japan sighed, staring at the shattered tea pot on the floor. China laughed, running around the room, jumping on the couches, and on everything.

China was already a young kid... So either the spell didn't last long or China just grew up really quick. Japan couldn't figure out the reason, but the sooner China was back to normal the better!

China was carrying his huge Hello Kitty doll sense he planned to take it everywhere. China laughed loudly, jumping onto the coffee table.

"I am the great and powerful CHINA -aru! Someday I'll help everyone be the best they can be -aru!" China laughed, jumping off the table and tried to run out of the room, but Japan caught him and lifted him up. China pouted, dropping his Hello Kitty doll.

"China-san… Just... STOP." Japan set China down, sighing. Perhaps he should ask Germany and Italy for help? Well... Yes, Germany will do… One had to be strict with China! OH! Maybe Russia instead…He seems to always keep China under wraps.

"China I'm here~"

Japan shoved China into a closet and closed it, standing in front of it when Russia entered the room.

"Oh? Japan? What are you doing in Chinas house?"

Japan quickly composed himself, silently cursing himself in his mind. Now he remembered why China did what Russia said, Russia was big and freaking scary looking!

"I can ask you same thing, Russia-chan."

There was silence between the two... but it was broken by screaming form the closet.

"Japan, you big fat meany head let me out -aru! Let me out -aru! It's dark and I don't want it -aru! I want my Hello kitty doll, no I want Panda -aru! Get me my panda at least -aru! JAPAN-aru!"

Russia stared at Japan, a childish smile on his lips, seeming happy as he could be.

"Oh? Chinas in the closet? That cannot do." Russia walked over to the smaller man, easily picked him up and tossed him to the side as if he was throwing a piece of paper.

"Wait, Russia-chan don't!" Too late. Russia opened the door, staring into empty space where normal Chinas head would be. He slowly looked down, now seeing the child there.

China rubbed his eyes, getting his eyes to adjust he looked up at the tall white haired man. Almost the second he looked into Russia's eyes he started to cry loudly. Russia smiled, picking China up. China looked like a small toy compared to Russia.

"Aw, he's crying. How cute. Even child China knows he'll become one with mother Russia!" China kicked and screamed, though Russia didn't seem to notice.

"Mr. Russia-chan, give me China-san or I'll tell your sister you're here." To prove his point Japan held up his cell phone. If Russia wasn't so pale one could see the color leave his face.

Russia handed the child to Japan and ran out. Japan remained still for a moment, before letting out a sigh of relief. Good thing Russia doesn't know he has no bars here.

Ah, perhaps Japan could befriend Russia's sisters.

Jpan looked down at the crying China and frowned. Poor China…

Japan walked over to th couch and sat down, gently cradling China in his arms. After a few minutes China slowly calmled down, clinging to Japan tightly.

"Japan-aru?"

"Yes, China-san?"

"I'm sorry –aru. I'll be good now –aru." Japan looked down at China, shaking his head a little.

"No, China-san, just be the way you want to be…" They both fell into a peaceful silence, neither wanting to move or talk. So they remained like that till they fell asleep.

_Sorry for the short chapter. But here it is~!_


	4. China?

_Chapter 4! _

_I own nothing but the storyline_

Japan slowly opened his eyes, smiling. What a lovely day. Sun streamed in through the window, giving the wood a warm pleasant glow. Japan got up and stretched before going into the kitchen and making him some tea. To Japan, tea was like coffee to Americans… Weird Americans.

Once Japan has his tea he went into his room and changed clothes. It was so nice and quiet. Wait… Oh shit…

Japan remained still, listening. No sound of yelling or even a sign of anyone else was in the house. Japan quickly ran out, put on his wooden sandal and quickly ran out of the house and into the rice fields. Maybe China was in there? He had to be sight?

"China-san! China-san I do not like this game!" Japan ran down the rows, stumbled every once in a while form his shoes sinking into the damp soil.

Still no sign of China.

"China-san! Enough hide and seek! Come out, China-san!"

Japan stopped running, a hand over his heart has he tried to catch his breath. Where was his little China?

Japan started to run again… He couldn't have run away! Why could china run away from him? They were so peaceful before they fell asleep… Did Englands spell go wrong and make China disappear? No, impossible.

Japan stumped and ended up tripped, his ankle twisting as his foot sunk into the wet soil. Japan held in so many words that kids should never hear and quickly sat up. He looked back at his ankle, clearly twisted.

Japan oh so gently slipped his shoes off, both of them cause it felt weird to have one on without the other, Japan let a curse slip his lips as he carefully got to his feet, tenderly trying to put his twisted foot down.

He hissed and stood on one foot, quickly looking around… The house was so far away, and they were far away from any other house…


	5. Help from Russia

_Chapter 5! _

_I own nothing but the storyline_

Japan limped back to his house, curing lightly as his hurt foot touched the moist soil. Each step shot a shock of pain right up from his foot up to his spine, making him shutter. He was so careless! China warned him about wearing those shoes in the fields too…

When he reached the back porch quickly leaned against a wall, panting heavily.

He pulled his cellphone from his pocket, even though he knew he had no bars-wait. One bar…

Japan quickly dialed the first number that came to mind… Maybe he should of tried someone else… too late.

"Da, da, Hello? This is mother Russia."

"Russia-chan. This is Japan. Can you… I need your help."

"Oh? His little-baby China being bad?"

"… No, Russia-Chan."

"Then what is the problem?"

Japan sighed, looked at his ankle then frowned.

"China-san has gone missing… I can't walk."

"China has gone missing? What news! So tell me, Japan. Why can't you walk? Surely you're adult, and you have two legs last time I looked. So why can't you walk?"

"Russia-chain please just come here or I will call someone else for help."

Russia hanged up and Japan pulled the phone away from his ear, sighing. Japan closed his eyes, just for one damn moment. Then he was lifted up and put one someone's shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Putmedown! Thisisnotright! Ishouldn'tbepickedup!" Japan started to quickly struggled, trying to kick whoever it was with his good foot while pounding on the back with his fist. Though it had little to no effect.

"I thought you wanted mother Russia's help. "

Japan fell silent. How did Russia get here so quickly… So creepy. Japan shuttered, muttered sorry and let Russia carry him. Russia, surprisingly, set Japan down carefully on the couch and even started to bandage up his hurt ankle.

"Ow, gently Russia-chan."

"Why do you call me 'Russia-chan'?"

Now… How to answer that… -chan is often attached to children's names when calling them by their given names. It can also be attached to kinship terms in a childish language. Why did he call Russia 'Russia-chan'?

Japan stared at Russia while he worked. Russia smiled, not his creepy smile like normal. But a nice, kidish smile. He was also hummed as he worked, and then he finished he made Japan lay back onto the couch and put his foot up so the swelling could go down. _(No, this is not Russia/Japan. I just thought it would be cute to make Russia seem not so evil.)_

"Do you know what '-chan' means, Russia-chan?"

"Da, it is what kids call each other, isn't it?"

"I'm surprised you know that, Russia-chan. I use it to refer to someone younger, or a child… I don't like using '-kun', it's to… informal for my taste."

"But Japan, I'm older than you, and I'm no child."

"Yes, that is true. But," Japan watched Russia as he smiled innocently. Russia was sitting on the floor with his legs under him, like he has seen Japan and China do. His shoes were even off and by the door. Seems he was trying to be a good guest. "I see you… Oh! China-san! We have to find China-san."

Russia smiled and got up calmly, going into the kitchen and returning with some tea. He pored some into a cup and handed it to Japan, who took it carefully.

"Your leg should heal within minutes, once it's healed we'll go." _(They ARE countries after all.)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Japan put on his shoes quickly and hurried out of the house, though Russia didn't move from the front door.

"Russia-chan, we must go. We must find China-san."

"Da, but I must go home. Goodbye, Japan." With that Russia turned and walked away. All Japan did was blink and Russia was one. Such a strange man… Ok, official. Russia-chan is weirder than America-san.


	6. Only mild trouble

_Chapter 6 coming right at you!_

_I own nothing but the storyline_

Japan went to the nearest city, which happened to be filled with life. Seems a festival was going on. Japan pushed his way through the crowd, trying to avoid bumping into people or knocking people or things over. He made his way to the center of the city and started to ask people he then seen the child China.

No luck.

Japan kept this up for a hour before sighing. China could be dead! He was such a terrible parent! How could he let this happen to his China!

Japan couldn't help but to think of what China had said. **"Why won't you listen to me -aru! I've tried everything -aru! Why do you hate me so -aru! Why do you ignore me -aru! Was I a bad parent -aru? Why did you do such terrible things -aru!"**

Was Japan a terrible parent? China had always tried his best, trying to take care of him, and the other Asian countries! Yet he couldn't even keep track of China when he was a child for one full day! At least, that's what it felt like.

Japan closed his eyes, staring to walk back home when he tripped… over a Hello Kitty Doll. Japan slowly sat up, staring at the doll. It was scuffed up and rough looking, but no mistake about it, it was Chinas.

"Japan -aru! Japan! Help -aru!" Japan grabbed the doll and quickly started to run, a faint smile spread across his lips, though it faded when he turned the corner.

A gang had their nasty dogs surround China, pushing him back into a corner in the dead end alley. He didn't look like the friend lot, that's for damn sure. The dogs were scarred, a few even had dried blood on their teeth, and if that was scary the owners were even worse.

Japan remained calm; there was no need to panic… Maybe this man will listen to reason. Japan Straightened his back and made sure he looked polite and formal.

"Excuse me Sirs, that child… He belongs to me and I'll like to take him home now."

The ugliest of the bunch looked up Japan. Had that man ever took a bath! Japan would never find out, but he made sure not to change his expression.

"There's 'lot of things we'll _like_ to do, and some of us get out way, some of us don't. I'll get my way by letting this brat get ripped apart, and you'll get your way. You'll just gave to carry him home in a box."

Japan frowned and calmly grabbed one of the many metal pipes leaning against the alley wall.

"I'll be getting my way, Sir. You'll be the one going home in a box, Sir."

The men frowned at Japans threat and whistled to the dogs, making them back off of China and instead lunge at Japan. Japan easily side stepped, avoiding their bloodied teeth and strikes them with the metal pole. He knew he probably broke a few bones on those dogs, but it worked. In a matter of seconds' ad only a few swings the dogs laid whimpering on the ground… Japan will take them to the vets later so they can find PROPER homes.

Japan then turned to the gang, hold in his hand like a sword. The gang, being the scaredy cats they were took off before they could get hit. They climbed over the fence of the dead end alley and were out of sight. Damn, they could run faster than America running for his ice-cream.

Japan sighed, dropping the metal pole sense he no longer had any use for it. Japan smiled and quickly dropped to his knees, his arms help open for China, who happily ran to him and hugged him tightly, barring his face in Japans clothes as he cried.

Japan held China close, smiling and tried to mutter soothing words to China, which seemed to work because he stopped crying rather quickly. Japan picked up the scuffed up Hello Kitty Doll and handed it to China, who hugged it tightly as Japan lifted him up, cradling him in his arms.

"Lets' go home, China-san." Japan smiled and walked out of the alley, watching China as he cuddled his doll.


	7. Hold still!

_Chapter 7 people! This story has come a long way, hasn't it? _

_I own nothing but the storyline_

Japan entered Chinas house, smiling. China had fallen asleep on the way home, which was ok with him. Though, he'll have to remember to scold and ground China when he woke up. He could have been killed!

Japan sat down on the couch, cradling China in his arms… So, this is what being a parent is like?

"I'm never going to have kids." Japan sighed, gently taking the Hello Kitty Doll and putting it in thw washer. He then carried China into the bathroom, gently shaking him awake.

"Come on China-san. You're dirty and need a bath." China yawned widely, but when he heard 'bath' he was out the door before Japan could blink. Japan groaned and of course, started to chase China all over to house, trying o trap him in a corner or SOMETHING!

After an hour of running Japan flopped down on the couch and pulled out his phone. Again, one bar. Damn he was getting lucky. Maybe this spot and outside the door were the only spots with bars? Japan never really got Chinas house, it only seemed to have bars when you really needed them.

Japan flipped his phone open and called Germany, but instead a certain Italain picked up.

"HEEEEELLO~! Veveve~ Japan! Germany, Germany, it's Japan for yooooou~!" Japan had to hold the phone away form his ear because Italy was being so loud. There was the sound of running, a crash, dogs barking, Germany yelling at Italy and the dogs before speaking.

"Japan? What is it?"

"Germany-san, I need your help. Please, just come to Chinas house, the one outside the forest with the rice fields behind it." Japan can just HEAR Germany stiffen.

"I'm on my way. ITALY! Grab my guns!" The line went dead. Well then… Maybe Japan should of picked his words carefully…

_Here you guys are! Love you guys!_


	8. Germany!

_Chapter 8 people! I can say I'm just… Amazed we come this far! It really makes me so happy. _

_I own nothing but the story line._

Japan sighed in relief when he heard a knock on the door. Finally.

He was going to open the door. When instead it was blown up. Germany walked in, 3 huge dogs by his side, a gun on his back and he was holding a grenade in his hand. Italy was behind him, waving his white flag.

"GET DOWN JA-… Where are the guys I'm supposed to kill?"

Japans whole front was black from the explosion, as he was right in front of the door. He couched a little puff of smoke after a moment then easily shook the black stuff off.

"Mr. Germany, there is no need for guns and… Big dogs. You see, China-san re-"

China seemed to come out of nowhere, tackling one of the dogs to the floor with easy. Surprisingly instead of the dogs attacking it seemed they turned to goo, all whining and nuzzled up to China as if they were little baby puppies. So much for Germany's strong war dogs, eh?

China smiled brightly, scratching them behind the ear and giving their belly's a good rub while Japan started to talk to Germany, trying to explain why he called him.

Italy seemed to fit right in, happily chatting to China while petting the dogs.

"Well, Japan. I was trying to give Italy his bath, but he refuses to take one. I can take China and you can take Italy."

"Deal!" Japan smiled brightly, already having an idea to get his Italian friend into the bath.


	9. Pasta and a Game

_Ok, here we go, Chap 9! I know the last chapter was REALY short so I'm going to make up for it. Favorite, follow, and review for more._

_I own nothing but the story line_

"Italy-san, can you help me cook?" Japan smiled kindly when he was Italy jump up.

"Veveveveve~! Right away Japan! I'll help, PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTA!" Just like that Italy was running out of the room. How Italy knew where the kitchen was was a complete mystery, but why question it? Japan smiled slightly and followed Italy into the kitchen. Italy was already slicing up tomatoes. Where did he get those? That Italy was more magical than England at times!

Meanwhile Germany was trying to grab China, how always seemed to be JUST out of his grasp. China laughed loudly, jumping on top of couches, crawling under tables then right out the door and into the rice field.

"NEIN!" Germany of course, ordered his dogs to capture Chan and drag him back. His mighty war dogs did run after china, easily tracking his sent and easily catching up. But when China stopped running and smiled at them they turned to mush.

Germany groaned and rubbed his temples. No wonder Japan was having a hard time. Germany started to calmly follow China, not running. There was no need, China kept stopping to make sure he was following and not too far behind. Was this some sort of game? Oh… Game…

"China, how about we play a game? Just a simple one. Hide and seek maybe?"

China looked happier than a cat surrounded by fish. He jumped up and down, babbling on about something.

"Wait, there are rules. You can't leave the house, so these Rice fields are off limits. Also we can't use the dogs to find each other. Got it?"

"Yesyesyes -aru! You're it, count to 100 -aru!" China ran right past China and into the house, closing the door behind him so Germany couldn't see what way he went.

Germany rolled his eyes and walked back to his 3 dogs, still all mush from Chinas smile.

"Vat is with you?" He gently poked one of the dogs with his shoe. There was 3 of them. All full grown. 2 of them was a Great Dane, the other a Golden Retriever. One Germany had them u on their feet again he decided it has been 100 seconds so he walked into the house, looking for the child.

Japan was having a easier time with Italy. They had made A LOT of food. From all types of pasta, also sushi and even some potato soup for Germany.

"Italy-san? Lets cook one thing. Follow me, please." Japan smiled and walked out of the room, and Italy followed. Japan walked down the hall and to the first door on the right.

"In there is some bars of ice. They're up high, and I'm hoping you can stand on my shoulders and grab them."

"Sounds easy enough! Veveveve~!" Italy opened the door and stepped in…

"Japan… This is the bathroom."

There was the sound of the door clicking. Japan was smiling kindly, though he just locked the door behind them.

"Oh, it is? My mistake Italy-san. After all, this is Chinas house and not mine. Well, while we're here we might as well get cleaned up for dinner.

.-.-.-.-.

Somehow Japan got Italy in the bath, but the only way he could do that was sitting in the bath himself and holding him while trying to wash him at the same time, wasn't easy when Italy pulled out his white flag form nowhere and started to wave it like a maniac.

At the end, Japan was soaking and looked like a wet cat while Italy looked perfectly fine, and clean! Italy was wearing some of Chinas old clothes at the moment so Japan can wash his dirty ones. Japan sighed, rubbing his temples. Hopefully Germany was doing better…

Germany and China had a very fun game of hide and seek, and in truth Germany was having a bit of fun. Each time he found china he would squeak softly and fall into a giggle fit, and whenever China found Germany he would just have the biggest smile on his face.

China was very happy as a kid, wasn't he?

It was Germanys turn to hide and he was in the bathroom towards the back of the house hiding behind the door.

"Germany -aru! I'm going to find you -aru! Are you, here-no- aru? Germany -aru?" china kept searching around, opening doors and peering into empty rooms.

"Germany -aru… Ok, I get a hint now -aru!" Fair enough, China has been looking for him for over 5 minutes. Germany ALMOST smiled and clapped his hands once.

"Ah! Germany -aru!" China giggled and Germany could hear him running around. By the sounds of it he was really close now.

"I'm gonna find you -aru! I'm gonna get you -aru!" China opened a few more doors before looking into the dark bathroom. It was so scary looking… Pitch black. But, there was nowhere else to look… Unless Germany broke the rules. China slowly inched towards the bathroom. "Germany -aru? Germany are you in there -aru?"

Germany remained silent, listening to each of Chinas steps. Soon enough China was right at the door way.

"G-Germany -aru?" China slowly stepped into the room and turned on the lights so he could see.

Slam

The door was shut right behind china, making him jump. Germany then easily grabbed China from behind and lifted China off the ground, ignoring his yelling and kicking. Germany kept a firm grip on him and set him in the tub, which he already filled with warm water. He'll have to remove Chinas clothes in a minute, for now he just had to make China understand he can't get away from his bath.

So instead of bathing China right away Germany easily held China in the bath til his kicking stopped and he was only sniffling.

"Vee? Much better. There was no need to struggle. Come on now, remove those clothes."

China of course did as told and let Germany give him a bath. Once he was done and China was wrapped up in a towel Germany let him out, following China to his bedroom and tried to find clothes that would fit him… Everything was too big. So in the end he just grabbed a red kimono and got him dress in it. He folded back the sleeves many times, but no matter what Chinas hands were still covered… It must be magic or something! Also, China liked his hands to be covered, so whenever Germany turned around he undid the folds, letting the sleeves touch the floor.

Soon enough China was dressed and Germany walked out, leading China along to the kitchen.

"Japan. Ve's clean."

"Good job Germany-san. Italy-san is also clean." Japan smiled and motioned to the sleeping Italy. Germany alsmost smiled, but he just calmly went to Italy and picked him up.

"Ve'll be going now."

"Wait, take this" Japan landed Germany 10 pots if pasta. Germany had trouble holding Italy and the pots, but he somehow managed it and walked out.

"Now then… Aw, China you look cute like that." Japan smiled and held out his arms to China, who ran into them and clung to Japan.

"Uncle Germany was so mean -aru! He hid in the dark and scary bathroom and slammed the door behind me -aru!"

Japan chuckled, lifting the smaller male into his arms and carrying him into the living room. There he sat down and cradling China, gently rocking him. China calmed down quickly and smiled, letting his head rest on Japans chest.

When they were both asleep, _as the sun completely set there was a puff of red and gold smoke._


	10. I'm Proud

_Chapter 10. Review, favorite, and follow for more. I own nothing but the story line. _

"Japan –aru. Wake up, Japan-aru!" China was shaking Japan, trying to get him to wake up. Japan on the other hand was dead tired from giving Italy a bath, but he sighed and opened his eyes staring up at China.

"Japan –aru… I'm proud of you." China, proud of him? It is the elder one that should be proud of the child. Japan resisted rolling his eyes and sat up, yawning.

"You shouldn't sleep on the couch –aru. You can catch a cold and get sick –aru." China smiled and easily picked up Japan, setting him on his shoulder. "You were a great parent, Japan –aru. I was quite the brat, but you did well –aru." It took a moment or two for Japan to see China was now fully grown, seeing how China just picked him up. Ah, so China was back…

Japan smiled, letting China carry him to his bedroom. Once Japan was set on the bed Japan carefully hugged China before he could move away. They didn't need to say words to each other, they just stood there, smiling and finally understanding each other a bit more.

_Short chapter but next chapter we will move on to another pair, or perhaps a trio of people._


End file.
